Rivershire
Rivershire is a city in the Confederation of Halfling Shires in the Emeron campaign. Location Rivershire is situated in the crook of the Long River and their main economy is fishing. Business attempts to send and receive supplies up and down the river to and from the elves of Glave Woods and the Humans in Emeron are perilous because it passes between the monster infested Brokenback Swamps and the aptly named Bandit Woods. There have been attempts to send boats downstream to meet with sailing vessels in the Jagged Knife Sea for overseas trade, but these ventures frequently fail since sailing through the sea results in more shipwrecks than not. Past the mixed trade attempts the people of Rivershire primarily fish the river. There is some farming in the area as well but fishing is the main trade . That said, their wares are delivered all over the shire, and they also man the only ferry across the Long River to connect the two halves of the Shires. Events In late Unicorn of 1159 a pall had fallen over Rivershire. Everyone in the city was having trouble sleeping. Worse, occasionally a random citizen was being found on the street in a vegetative state. The local clerics attempted to determine what could be causing such afflictions but were stumped. Fortunately the Joined of Vesper began investigating. Upon learning that one of the comatose individuals, a teenage girl named Selina Chubbuck, had tried a new drug called Dreamweed, they began to suspect the two were connected and began looking into the new drug. Investigating the Dreamweed further, ran them afoul of a local underworld kingpin named Lemuel Pigeon who attacked the Joined in their inn one night, though Pigeon was defeated and turned over to the authorities.By this point the Joined had been approached by an eccentric Gallarian man named Winslow Ruggleford. He told them that he knew what the source of the towns problems were, a monster called a Slake Moth. He revealed that he had fought one in the overseas country of Molandar but that someone had escaped with one of the monster's eggs, which he tracked to Rivershire. The Joined of Vesper, along with Ruggleford informed Rivershire's mayor, Mayoress Lene Tannen, of the matter. She dispatched the local clerics of Arvoreen to search Pigeon's warehouse for the egg and destroy it, while insisting that Ruggleford help her hunt down the monster. The investigation led to the house of a local import/export trader named Benbo Twiggins. Within they found Benbo, who seemed to have lay down and died of thirst and malnutrition, likely a victim of the Slake Moth. The creature itself was found in the attic of Benbo's house and the Joined flushed it out into an ambush. With the help of Ruggleford and Mayoress Tannen they were able to slay the creature in a battle on the crowded streets of Rivershire. Several more eggs were found in Twiggin's attic, which were promptly destroyed. Ruggleford would remain in Rivershire for some time, ensuring that the threat was truly ended. Category:Emeron Category:Settlements